Love me Like you Do indeed
by Gyroprattasaur
Summary: This Fan Fiction tells about Ellie Goulding, also this "Story Gone Wrong"
Title: Love Me like You Do indeed

Preface: This short story is all about how Ellie Goulding meets her current boyfriend, and also tells about what (happen) if her current boyfriend was a stalker. Also "Gone wrong Fan Fiction"

Story:

As Ellie walks at the rainy street of London, she is cold and cuddle herself up, to avoid freezing herself up, she finds a coffee shop and stop by, she enters the shop wet and cold, she close the door, she smell the wonderful smell of coffee, waiting to be taken by her, and warm herself up, she walks to the counter, and she order.

"One cup of coffee please" she order.

"That would be 5 euros Miss." the coffee maker says to her.

So, she pays the coffee and wait, while she was waiting for the coffee, she saw two couple, facing at the window while they cuddle, she adore them by the look of the couple, and the coffee maker prepare her coffee, boiling water she hears, pouring out and serves to her hot.

"Here's your coffee miss!" The coffee maker calling her.

And she grabs the cup, and sit at the table near of the couple, when suddenly, the Big Ben chimes 5, it's five o'clock, so, the couple leave the shop, leaving Ellie alone in the bar, she is sad because she was left by the couple, and the coffee maker see her face and notice that she was sad, the coffee maker approaches her.

"Hey" the coffee maker starts the conversation.

"Oh hey coffee maker, what seems make you to talk to me"

"You know, that you're alone, and there is something you must know about me"

"What is it coffee maker"

"I really love you, since that I heard your music"

"Wait, you noticed me?"

'Of course, because I really love you"

"Who are you, Mr. Coffee maker?"

"Oh, you'll be surprised"

So, he removes the mask and the wig too, and it was Dougie Poynter,

"What?' But how do you end up here, I thought you are a musician" she asks

"I have two businesses, well, this isn't really my work right now, I was left here to start this shop, and tomorrow, I'll be back in business"

"But why here, I mean I'm not literally on to you and move on" she said, when she knew that she expose the truth, "I mean move on to California and work there, man, London is always rainy," she finishes the sentence.

"What?" He says.

"I'm dating Calvin, which is a hunk man, and he is cooler than you," she says at him.

"But, Calvin is dating Taylor Swift Ellie"

"What? hmp, you are just jealous at him that you made your own story."

"Uh, it's literally on the news Ellie, well, in the media of course"

He show his phone at her

"Umm, that's not Calvin"

"What do you mean"

He looks at his phone and discovered that was his photo in a resort, with his friends,

"Oops wrong photo"

And he finds where is the website which he used to stalk someone, until he found it, so, he shows it to her again.

"Hmm, oh my God, I didn't know that,"

"Ha, I knew it"

"You just broke my heart, you monster!"

"What?, I'm just telling the truth

"Well the truth is so hurt, that makes me cry you idiot"

"Well, I'm sorry, hey let's be friends okay?" He asks

"What, you made my heart broke to many pieces and you decide to be just friends"

"Umm. yes" he said,

"Go to hell" she said,

And she left the shop, and he should do something, so he runs to her, catching her up, after some drama minute, he finally catches her,

"Please just leave me alone Sir," she said to him,

"Come on, I'm sorry"

"Never!" She said.

"I'll give you my love for you,"

"Okay, if, you do my task"

"Yes, anything for you"

So, Ellie hands her necklace to Dougie,

"Give this to Calvin and say at him, 'You sly dog' ", she says

And he did, so he take a flight to LA, just to meet Calvin, after he lands, he stalks first Calvin, knowing where he lives, and he found it, so he goes to Calvin's place, knock the door, and Calvin answered the door,

"Hey, Can I help you?" Calvin asks.

"You sly dog" Dougie says.

"What?" Calvin asks again.

Then Dougie left him, shocked and confused, so he calls Ellie.

"Hey Ellie" he says, "It's done" he adds up

"Perfect, now, You will love me like you" she says.

"Indeed, Ellie, I'll love you like I do" he says.

So, that's the history how they became in relationship.

"The End?"


End file.
